


Waking up

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime still wasn't accustomed to waking up in the shadow of Brienne's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Jaime still wasn't accustomed to waking up in the shadow of Brienne's body, her strong shoulders sheltering him from the sun that was just beginning to peek through the trees, not yet strong enough to warm them. He shivered and drew closer to her, wrapping their single wool blanket more tightly around them. The Maid would insist that he take it each night, and it was only after she fell into a fitful sleep that he would curl against her and bring her under its warmth. And each night he treasured the moment when she would relax against him with a sigh.

His cock was hard against her back, uncomfortable and aching. He loosened his laces and moved his hips slightly, waiting to see if she would respond, and was rewarded when she pushed back gently. His mouth explored the freckled nape of her neck, the soft skin of her earlobe, and she gave a little gasp, no more. His hand sought out her small, high breast, nipple hard between his pinching, teasing fingers. Their movements were slow at first, still languorous from sleep, and yet there was an urgency behind them, a force beyond the chill air that made them begin to hasten. It was too cold to disrobe entirely, but beneath the blanket it was warm enough for her to lower her breeches. Jaime eased his way into her, with her lifting one thigh to help him find his way. She still gave a soft cry whenever he entered her, though she was no maid and had not been for some weeks. He liked the sound, hoped she'd never stop making it.


End file.
